Huldra - Spirits of Nature and Music
Backstory Have you ever heard a voice in the forest that sounded just so pure and angelic that you couldn't help but walk towards it? Well if you have then you have most likely come into contact with a Huldra. Huldra are creatures of the forest birthed from the very bark of the trees around them. They are a beautiful people of many different animal features and personalities, wandering the forest tending to the nature they love so dearly. Huldra were first seen within Norse mythology when they were known for luring men from their families and killing them deep within the forests. Sadly this was a common misconception and the Huldra's tended to never actually try to lure men in, instead singing songs that caused them to come into the forest then get lost. Sadly with this legend it began to grow that Huldra were wicked creatures when in reality they were all very peaceful. Huldra went on to be shunned by society and if one were to ever try and interact with another human they would be attacked or fleed from. This led to a solitary life style for the Huldra and eventually through the years they just began to avoid humanity all together, deciding to stay within the depths of the forests they call home. Throughout the years as Huldra left the forests or norway where they were birthed from they many more breeds of Huldra began to pop up. Due to the influences of their new environments the cubs of Huldra began to shift and change to better suit their new homes. This spawned the variety of Huldra that can be found in the world, such as Lambs, Dog like Huldra and even the occasional bear Huldra. They all remain humanoid but slowly to survive in new environments they began to change and shift to better acclimate to their new surroundings. Huldra were solitary for many years until finally humanity began to realize their mistakes, the first Human and Huldra relationship spawning in one of the many towns when a man that had heard the voice hadn't gotten lost and instead found the love of his life. With this sparked the beginning of Human and Huldra crossbreeding and cultural exchange, thousands of years of cultue being passed from one side to the other. Huldra became a casual part of society and in a few hundred years there was nothing different between seeing a Huldra or a regular Human. Physical Description Huldra's appearance have varied throughout the years and the influences of the nature around them, from the north you will find Huldra who are furred and have hooves for climbing mountains. In the grass lands you will find more cow like Huldra, their fur lighter than their northern cousins and their bodies made to more for survival on long plains. So on and so forth they change and change, Huldra's always have animal like features though, whether it's a rams horns, bunny's ears, birds feathers or even a lizards scales, they can possess any feature of any animal of nature. The only thing that remains in a Huldra are their hollowed out backs that look like they were pulled from the bark of a tree. These hollowed out pockets are possessed by all Huldra and are said to be symbolism of their lack of a soul. All Huldra tend to be extremely beautiful and possess the natural features of the world that they come from, whether it's red hair a green eyes of a Irish huldra or the blonde and cool blue of a german Huldra. No matter what they will always look beautiful, even the men have an unnatural beauty to them that could cause shivers down the spines of any woman. Society Huldra have always relied on others of their kind to stay alive in the world, they form tight nit groups of Huldra and cultivate their young from the very bark of the trees around them. They love each member of their pack as if they were family because in some way each Huldra contributed in the creation of the other. Like the trees and the flowers of nature they are never too far from one another and they always hold each other with the greatest respects and love. Huldra don't have any social ladder and tend to not know of market prices if they live out in nature, the few that do know of haggling tend to be those raised in the city. Relations Huldra tend to hold good or bad relations with the people they encounter depending on said people, some people will see the Huldra as demons and will force them away or try their best to avoid them whilst others see them as good fortune or entertainment. They don't hold many good alliances except maybe with the races of nature such as the Ghoran and the Hopple who they see as equals and will often try and befriend when coming into contact with said races. Alignment and Religion Huldra tend to be Chaotic with their alignments due to the nature of Nature, they don't really like to confirm with the law nor do they want to remain neutral or balanced for Nature is never truly balanced and is more of a raging sea than a calm stream in their eyes. Chaotic Neutral Huldra are the most common type but sometimes Evil or Good will take it's toll and they will be conformed to either side. Of course there are rare occasions of Lawful Huldra and even pure Neutral. As for religion the Huldra tend to worship Mother Nature as an entity, leaving meals buried in the earth and treating the children of nature as their own children. They will pray to the earth mother on a daily basis and often perform dances and song based entirely around Mother Nature in hopes that she will see and smile upon them with more fortune. Should a Huldra pass away due to age or unnatural causes they are to be placed within a hollow tree where they will merge with said tree and become one with earth yet again. These trees are treated as sacred and grooves of them are known as extreme holy grounds, often becoming Crpy woods should a particularly powerful Huldra be buried there. Names The names of a Huldra tend to be few, Huldra don't really posses names and will often steal the names of those they have met in order to conform with society. Rare cases show however that there are no Masculine Huldra names for those who have decided to take one and most Huldra names are shown to be Feminine. Examples: Kela, Xzyah, Nidalee, Aiya, Nokwazi, Nymph, Daeda, Lana. Huldra Racial Traits RP Standard Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: Huldra are hardy and charismatic creatures, those who come into contact with them tend to feel warm in their presence and no one leaves a Huldra feeling unsatisfied. to Con and +2 to Cha RP Charisma +2 to Cha RP * Type: 2RP Fey. * Size, Medium: 0RP * Speed: Huldra have a base speed of 30 feet 0RP. * Languages: 0RPHuldra begin play speaking Common and Sylvan. With high INT they can learn Giant, Undercommon, Draconic, Elven, Gnome, Aklo. Defense Racial Traits * Lucky, Lesser: +1 Luck bonus to all Saving throws. Huldra tend to be unnaturally lucky as if nature itself was guiding them when they would otherwise fail. RP Feat and Skill Racial Traits * Silken Soul: Huldra have a way with their words and actions that make them feel so nice to get close to, it’s almost enchanting how good they are with their words even if said words aren’t even that special. Huldra get a +2 to Diplomacy, Bluff and Perform, not only that but when they change the starting attitude of someone with Either Diplomacy or Bluff they raise it by three steps instead of one. RP Senses Racial Traits * Lowlight Vision Alternate Racial Traits City Raised: City raised Huldra tend to be less charming than their natural cousins but make up for it with their communication skills,they modify their Silken Soul as such, turning their Bluff and Diplmacy into a +1 but gaining the ability to learn an additional Language everytime they put a rank into Linguistics. This Modifies Silken Soul. Category:Race